wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gnomy (grywalna)
) Rycerz Śmierci ( ) Kapłan ( ) Mnich ( ) Łowca ( ) |Języki = Gnomi Wspólny |Przynależność = Przymierze Gnomeregan |Obszar startowy = Dolina Chłodnej Grani |Kraina ojczysta = Dun Morogh |Stolica = Nowe Miasto Majstrów (tymczasowo) Gnomeregan |Lider = Gelbin Mekkatorque |Znani przedstawiciele = Bizmo Brink Spannercrank Kelsey Steelspark Toshley |Wierzchowiec rasowy = Mechanostruś }} Gnomy spośród Uciekinierów z Gnomeregan (znane również jako gnomy z Ironforge) to frakcja grywalnych gnomów. Rozpoczynają one grę w Dolinie Chłodnej Grani, obszarze Dun Morogh osłoniętym ze wszystkich stron przez góry. Tło Ekscentryczne, często błyskotliwe gnomy są jedną z najdziwniejszych ras na świecie. Ze swoją obsesją rozwijania radykalnie nowoczesnych technologii i konstruowania niepojętych machin, jest cudem, że gnomy żyją po dziś dzień. Przez lata gnomy opracowały wspaniałe bronie, które pomogły Wielkiemu Sojuszowi w walce z Hordą. Rozwijając się we wspaniałym technomieście Gnomeregan, gnomy od pokoleń dzieliły surowce lesistych szczytów Dun Morogh ze swymi krasnoludzkimi kuzynami. Dopiero ostatnimi czasy barbarzyńskie zło wypełzło z trzewi ziemi i najechało Gnomeregan. Troggowie - prawdopodobnie odkryci podczas wykopalisk w Uldaman - podkopali się pod miasto i zaczęli rzeź gnomów wewnątrz stolicy. Mimo że siły obronne gnomów stawiały dzielny opór, nie mogły one ocalić swej wspaniałej stolicy. Na rozkaz Wielkiego Majstra Mekkatorque'a gnomy otworzyły zawory bezpieczeństwa swych gigantycznych machin i wyzwoliły toksyczną radiację w całym mieście. Mimo że promieniowanie zabiło troggów, gnomy szybko odkryły, że równie szybko rozprawiało się z nimi samymi. W tamtym czasie zginęło niemal 80% rasy gnomów. Ci, co przeżyli, ewakuowali wspaniałe miasto i uciekli się do pomocy swych krasnoludzkich kuzynów z Ironforge. Tam przebywają dziś, opracowując radykalne strategie odbicia swego ukochanego miasta za wszelką cenę. Gnomy są bardzo dumne, a tobie pozostaje odnaleźć odpowiedź, czy podejmiesz wyzwanie i poprowadzisz ten dziwny lud do jaśniejszej przyszłości. Postać Atrybuty początkowe Cechy klasowe Powody cech rasowych Mimo że mają wąskie ramiona i duże głowy, gnomy są niezwykle zwinne. Mogą one dotrzymać kroku wyższym rasom, skakać dwa razy wyżej, niż same mierzą i są maestrami ucieczek, mogą się wywinąć od każdej, konwencjonalnej i magicznej, pułapki. Ekspansywny umysł gnomiej rasy jest cechą szczególnie widoczną dla przypadkowego obserwatora. Wielu z najlepszych wtajemniczonych, naukowców i majstrów Przymierza było gnomami. Specjalizacja w Inżynierii definiuje charakterystyczną kulturę gnomów i gnomie dzieła, takie jak Podziemny Tramwaj, które regularnie czynią życie łatwiejszym i (mniej lub bardziej) bezpiecznym dla obywateli państw Przymierza. Gnomy skupiają się na naukach tajemnych na takim samym poziomie, jak na technologii. Ich ostrożność i precyzja w obchodzeniu się z magią wykształciła w nich lekką odporność na magię Tajemną. Klasy Gnomy mają odpowiednie statystyki początkowe dla rasy łotrzyka. Jest to spowodowane wysokimi bonusami od zręczności, która wpływa na szansę ciosu krytycznego i szansę uniku u łotrzyka. Obrażenia w walce wręcz łotrzyków (i łowców) bazują na zręczności w takim samym stopniu, jak na sile. Wartą do podkreślenia cechą, która daje przewagę gnomim łotrzykom, jest niski wzrost. Nieprzygotowany i nieuważny wrogi gracz może nie zauważyć groźnego gnomiego łotrzyka skradającego się obok niego, głównie jeśli jego kamera jest skierowana w górę lub jest czymś zajęty. Naturalnie ta przewaga rzadko działa w przypadku doświadczonego gracza, który wie, kiedy czuwać! Dla klas maga i czarnoksiężnika gnomy mają przewagę (na niższych poziomach) ze względu na wyższy bazowy poziom intelektu, co wpływa na większy zasób many (mogą rzucić więcej zaklęć, zanim skończy im się mana). Pięcioprocentowy bonus do intelektu dawany przez Ekspansywny Umysł jest obliczany po dodaniu bonusów od wyposażenia, więc stanowi on przewagę rónież na wysokich poziomach. Aż do World of Warcraft: Cataclysm gnomy będą jedyną rasą, która nie posiada żadnej klasy posiadającej zdolności leczących . Jest to prawdopodobnie spowodowane tym, że gnomy nie są tradycyjnie religijne i nie zostają kapłanami, paladynami, druidami bądź szamanami. Niektórzy wierzą w Święte Światło, więc pojawią się grywalni gnomi kapłani w następnym dodatku. en:Gnome (playable) it:Gnomi (razza giocabile) Kategoria:Rasy